implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
¿Te mentiría yo? (History of Margovya)
|Row 3 title = Produced by |Row 3 info = Godofredo Mariano Productions |Row 4 title = Presented by |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = Team captains |Row 6 title = Country of origin |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = No. of seasons |Row 7 info = 12 |Row 8 title = No. of episodes |Row 8 info = 120+10 specials ( ) }} ¿Te mentiría yo? is a comedy panel show airing on since August 19, 2011, based on the format of the British panel show . The title of the show is a straight Spanish translation of the title of the series on which it was based. Format The show is presented by since 2011. The team captains are actresses and . and acquired the Would I Lie to You? format from in 2009 and is the first show in Margovya made by their new production company Godofredo Mariano Productions. For each episode, two celebrity guests join each of the team captains. The teams compete with each player revealing unusual facts and embarrassing personal tales for the scrutiny of the opposing team. Some are true, and some are not, and the panellists must tell which is which. Rounds The scoring system is the same as that of the original show: teams gain a point for correctly guessing whether a statement is true or not, but if they guess incorrectly then it is the opposing team who gets a point. It is impossible for viewers to follow the scores until they are read out at the end of the show because some of the questions are not included in the broadcast version; however, starting in the second series, the scores had been re-recorded to reflect what had made the broadcast edit and not the whole recording. Current rounds *'"Home Truths"': The guest panelists read out statements about themselves. The opposing team has to decided whether it is true or false by asking the panelist questions. In the pilot episode, all six panelists were used in this segment; in subsequent episodes, only the four guest panelists were asked to read statements. *'"This Is My..."': A guest person is introduced. Panelists on one of the teams must convince the other team that the person is related to them; only one panelist has a genuine connection to the guest, and the opposing team must guess which panelist has the legitimate connection to the guest. *'"Quick-Fire Lies"': It's the same as "Home Truths" but against the clock, and the panelist is chosen at random. In the second series, a "Possessions" element was introduced; it involves the selected panelist taking an item out of a box and must convince the opposing team that the item belongs to them. Arigov participated in this in series two, but in later series, this has been mostly restricted to Grisenko and Shevchova. Transmissions :Main article: The colored backgrounds denote the result of the series: :   - indicates Dmitriya's team won the series :   - indicates Olga's team won the series :   - indicates the series ended in a draw Series Guest appearances The following have all appeared multiple times as one of the guest panelists on the show, up to and including Series 10 (does not count appearances in special episodes). ;11 appearances * ;9 appearances * * * ;8 appearances * ;7 appearances * ;6 appearances * ;5 appearances * * ;4 appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;3 appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;2 appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor Category:History of Margovya